El principio del fin
by Karlii WhitloCk
Summary: Me encontraba caminando en un parque serca de mi casa. El mismo parque donde lo habia conocido y el mismo donde lo habia perdido.


Me encontraba caminando por un pequeño parque cerca de mi casa. El mismo donde lo había conocido, y el mismo donde lo perdí.

Hace cuatro años, había ido a este mismo parque para relajarme, distraerme un rato del trabajo. Era diseñadora de moda, y en unos días tendría un desfile de mis más recientes diseños, estaba feliz por supuesto, pero tanto trabajo me estresaba.

Después de un rato de caminar, vi un pequeño puesto de helados, me comprarme uno y fui a sentarme en una banca para comerme mi helado, cuando lo vi. Del lado opuesto de donde me encontraba, había un hombre alto, rubio, fornido, su piel era blanca como la nieve y tenía una sonrisa encantadora, era el hombre más guapo del mundo. Lo vi por un rato, hasta que volteo y por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo. En ese momento supe que era él, él hombre de mi vida. Sé que me apresuraba para decirlo pero así lo sentía.

Al día siguiente fui al mismo parque a la misma hora, con la esperanza de volver a verlo. Después de un rato el apareció en el mismo lugar que ayer, con esa sonrisa que me deslumbro desde el primer instante en que lo vi, e igual que ayer nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Y así pasaron dos meses de mi vida, yendo al mismo parque a la misma hora para poder verlo. Varias veces había intentado hablarle, pero por miedo a que me lastimaran de nuevo, no lo hacía.

_Hace unos años, cando estaba en la universidad, conocí a Alec Vulturi, él estaba estudiando derecho. Era el hombre más codiciado por todas las chicas de la universidad. Se convirtió en un buen amigo para mí, lo quería mucho, pero con el tiempo me fui enamorando de él. Al principio creí que sería un amor no correspondido pero después de un tiempo me declaró su amor y comenzamos a salir. El era muy atento con migo, yo lo quería demasiado hasta más de lo que debería, pero no me importaba solo quería estar a su lado. Y así terminamos la universidad._

_Todo en mi vida era muy feliz, tenía a mi familia, mi novio y mi nuevo trabajo en una butik muy conocida. No quería nada mas, solo que nunca acabara. Pero claro no todo en la vida es color de rosas. Un día cuando fui a visitar a Alec a su oficina me encontré con la sorpresa de que estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales con su secretaria Jane. En ese momento mi mundo se detuvo y todo se vino abajo__. _

_Todos mis planes y mis ilusiones habían muerto de un momento a otro. Me sentía la mujer más desdichada del planeta, si no hubiera sido por mi hermano Emmett, que siempre estuvo con migo apoyándome no se que hubiera hecho. Por suerte pude reponerme y seguir con mi vida, pero nunca pude volver a confiar en un hombre tan fácilmente._

Una tarde soleada fui al sitio de siempre, pero ahora con la decisión de hablarle por fin, pero para mí sorpresa él no estaba. Lo espere por un buen rato pero nunca apareció, resignada a no verlo decidí irme a mi casa, pero antes de irme una mano me sostuvo de brazo haciendo que me diera la vuelta.

Cuando me voltee pude ver que el hombre que me sostenía del brazo, era el mismo hombre que había estado viendo los últimos meses. Y por primera vez pude ver sus humosos ojos color verde, por un momento me perdí en ellos hasta que regrese a la realidad.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho-dije reclamando su ausencia con una sonrisa

-Lo siento señorita-dijo como todo un caballero devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Después de eso, él y yo nos veíamos todos los días en el mismo parque y platicábamos de nosotros.

Se llamaba Jasper Whitlock, tenía 26 años y era maestro de historia, le habían propuesto trabajo en una universidad de Seattle y se había mudado cerca del parque hace tres mese. Su familia era de Texas pero toda su vida había vivido en Seattle.

Los días fueron pasando y cada vez me enamoraba más de él, aunque tenía miedo algo me decía que podía confiar en él.

Siempre que estaba con él todos mis miedos desaparecían, olvidaba todo el pasado y solo pensaba en el.

Hasta que un día me pidió darle una oportunidad, una que no puede negarme.

-Alice-dijo tomándome de las manos-se que nos conocemos mucho, pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida. Todos los días pienso en ti, cuando cierro los ojos te veo con una esa hermosa sonrisa que tienes, me dirás que estoy loco pero estoy enamorado de ti.

"Nunca había tenido este sentimiento por alguien en toda mi vida, y sé lo que sufriste hace años con Alec, pero quiere demostrarte que no todos lo hombre somos así, yo nunca te haría daño solo quiero que me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz por eso quiero pedirte que ¿si quieres ser mi novia?"

Esas habían sido las palabras mas hermosas que alguien me haya dicho, sin pensarlo dos veces le dije que si

-Jasper claro que quiero ser tu novia,-enrede mi brazos en su cuello-también te amo- le dije mientras hacía que nuestros labios se juntaran mesclando nuestro aliento y sellando la oportunidad de nuestras vidas.

Después de eso nos habíamos convertido en unos adolecentes en su primera relación, todos los días nos veíamos en el mismo parque y dábamos miles de vueltas tomados de la mano, cuando estábamos trabajando me mandaba un mensaje preguntando como me encontraba y me invitaba a comer, yo lo sorprendía en su trabajo para llevarlo a desayunar.

Cuando cumplimos tres meses juntos, decidí presentarle a mi familia.

Para ese día prepare una cena en mi departamento donde asistieron mis padres Esme y Carlisle, mi hermano mayor Emmett con su esposa Rosalie, mi primo Edward con su esposa Bella y su hija Renesmee y por supuesto mi novio Jasper.

La velada paso de lo más tranquila, a mis padres les agrado mi nuevo novio y también a mi hermano. Todos aceptaron muy bien nuestra relación, claro mi hermano no perdió la oportunidad de espantar a Jasper amenazándolo que si me lastimaba no iba a escapar como lo había hecho Alec.

Me había enojado con el por supuesto, pero también lo entendía era su hermana menor y según él y mis padres era su pequeño duende que merecía lo mejor y que no dejarían que me lastimaran de nuevo.

Cuando todos se fueron Jasper se había quedado para festejar que mi familia había aceptado nuestra relación sin ninguna complicación. Esa noche nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma.

Había sido la noche más especial del mundo, aun recuerdo sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo por primera vez, sus besos, sus carisias, nuestros cuerpos uniéndose en uno mismo por primer vez, todo en el era perfecto.

Después de un año de relación, Jasper me pidió matrimonio y gustosa le dije que sí.

Había preparado una cena en su departamento, me había dicho que quería festejar que estábamos juntos nunca me imaginaba la sorpresa que me tenia. El había reparado la cena una de sus mejores cualidades era la cocina, siempre me sorprendía con algo nuevo y delicioso.

Después de cenar me sorprendió con unas hermosas flores y una pequeña caja negra donde venia un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Alice mi amor, sabes que te amo con toda mi alma y ya no puedo soportar un momento sin ti. Quiero despertar todos los días con tu hermosa presencia. ¿Quieres concederme el increíble honor de ser mi esposa?

-Si -salte sobre él y lo bese- claro que quiero ser tu esposa, te amo

-Yo también te amo, mi pequeña Alice

Después de la larga preparación, el día llego. Festejamos nuestra boda en la misma iglesia en la que mis padres se habían casado. Había decido diseñar mi propio vestido. Era banco con escote de "v" sencillo, ajustado a mi cuero, con un pequeño velo.

La recepción había sido en la casa de sus padres. Era una mansión demasiado hermosa y su jardín había quedado perfecto para la boda, habían asistido solo familiares y amigos cercanos.

Jasper me había llevado de luna de miel a Volteara Italia, según él era el lugar perfecto para festejar nuestro hermoso comienzo, con una hermosa historia en todas las esquinas y grandes tiendas de ropa donde podría comprar hasta reventar. Había pensado en todo.

Paso un año después de nuestra boda, todo era felicidad. Desde que pasó lo de Alec nunca creí que sería feliz, pero llego Jasper a mi vida y cambio todo, con sus detalles, sus besos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su palabra, me hacia feliz.

El siempre estaba con migo, me llevaba de paseo, me llenaba de detalles hermosos, nunca faltaba a mis desfiles, era el mejor esposo del todo el mundo.

Un día después de una visita al doctor, lo había citado en el mismo parque donde nos conocimos para darle una noticia que habíamos estado esperando por un tiempo.

Estuve esperando por un buen rato pero nunca llego, lo había llamado a su celular unos cintos de veces pero jamás contesto, empezaba a preocuparme. Él nunca era así, si no podía llegar habría llamado o mandado un mensaje pero no lo hiso. El día empezaba a oscurecerse y decidí ir a nuestra casa esperando poder encontrarlo ahí, pero no estaba.

Después de un rato recibí una llamada de mi papá, el era doctor en un hospital de Seattle y me había informado que hace unas horas habían llevando a Jasper muy grave al hospital, un borracho lo había atropellado cuñado se dirigía al parque. Mi padre me había contado que habían hecho lo posible por salvarlo pero que no lo habían conseguido.

Cuando escuche esas palabras mi mundo se vino abajo, me habían arrebatado al amor de mi vida en un instante sin previo aviso, quería morir no encontraba una razón por la cual seguir viviendo.

Y aquí me encontraba en el mismo parque donde lo conocí y lo perdí, en el principio del fin.

Habían pasado nueve meses de lo sucedido con Jasper, y había decido regresar al parque para despedirme de él.

Los últimos meses habían sido muy duros, no quería seguir viviendo sin él. Pero tampoco podía seguir así y menos dejar el hermoso regalo que me había dando antes de irse, aunque él nunca se llego a enterar.

No podía irme y dejar a nuestro pequeño niño que habíamos estado esperando por meses, no podía irme y dejar al único recuerdo que me quedaba de él, un niño de piel color blanca como la nieve, ojos como color miel como los míos y cabellos rubios como los de su padre. Nuestro pequeño regalo de dios, regalo del increíble amor que un día tuvimos y que nuca morirá.

-Jasper mi amor- dije tomando al niño en mis brazos-se que nunca podre olvidarte por qué no puedo y no quiero. Fuiste los mas importante que tuve en mi vida y me duele tu perdida, pero sé que siempre estarás ahí con migo y con nuestro hijo, que crecerá sabiendo el gran hombre que fuiste y como cambiaste mi vida. Sé que volveremos a estar juntos pero por ahora es una pausa que nos ha dado la vida, que aunque me hubiera gustado que estés aquí, tengo que seguir con mi vida y la de nuestro hijo.

"Te amare por siempre"


End file.
